


I can flirt, thank you very much

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Flirting Derek, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaker Erica, Matchmaker Lydia, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, but really it's not, it's a bet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then show us, alpha” Erica prompted. “Show us how you can flirt.”<br/>The alpha stopped dead in his tracks. “Now?”<br/>"You're gonna flirt with someone else as soon as the occasion presents itself.”<br/>Isaac snickered at that. “And with who?”<br/>“Stiles.”<br/>“The hyperactive spaz?” </p>
<p>OR Derek has to prove he can flirt and he has to flirting with no one but Stiles. Erica is evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can flirt, thank you very much

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! Here we go again! 4th August, a new day, a new prompt!  
> Prompt from my friend Trish, @randomfandomimagine on tumblr: OMG, GIULIA! DO THE STEREK PROMPT THINGY, PLEASE, IT'S BRILLIANT! Stiles: "Hahaha I'm trash..." Derek: deadpanning "That means I need to take you out" Stiles: blushes "Are you kicking me out or asking me out? Wth dude?" I NEED THIS NOW! Much love, cutiepie! <3
> 
> As always, unbetad (I will probably beta them all at the end), leave lots of kudos and comments, I love them! and love you ;)

 

One thing to remember for future needs: when Allison, Lydia and Erica team up, no one is safe.

_No one_.

Having said this, you can know what actually happened the first time they did so. Lydia and Allison went shopping together because in a few days the red head would have given a party for Allison's birthday, and they basically talked about everything, from school to boys.

“So how's going with Isaac?” Lydia asked, no, demanded to know. “Since you've been pining after each other for a while, now.”

“Me? Pining after Isaac?” Allison huffed in disbelief. “No way, Lyds, I've not been pining after a werewolf.”

“You totally are.”

“No, listen, I'm fine the way I am now. Single.” Allison took a dress from the stuck in front of her. “How about this?” it was blue, not too short, with a sweetheart neckline, but Lydia thought it was too dark.

“Try something akin to silver, sweetie” she prompted, making a face. “But you can't be single forever! You'll miss the joy of _sex_.”

“I'm not going to, trust me” Allison rolled her eyes and went to look again for a silver dress. “I can take care of myself, I don't need anyone else.”

Lydia nodded sympathetically; she knew when to stop pushing. “You know who else pines for a werewolf? Stiles.” she mused. “He's totally gone after Derek.”

Allison laughed. “Stiles? With a crush on Derek?”

“It is true! Didn't you see how he reacted during the last pack meeting? He flailed more than usual, and when he made some observations, or asked for opinions, the first person his eyes laid on was _not_ Scott. It was Derek.”

The hunter was ready to reply again, but another voice spoke up. “Lydia is right” Erica walked in the shop with a slight smirk. “As a werewolf, I can feel Stiles' heartbeat jump high whenever Derek comes close to him. I still don't get it how I am the _only one_ who noticed, though.”

“Because you're the only were girl in the pack, obviously” Lydia and Allison forgot for a moment that between the two of them and the werewolf was bad blood. “You know something we don't?”

“Derek totally pines after Stiles too, but both of them are too chicken to make any move.” she rolled one of her blond curls around her finger, chewing pink gum openly and loudly. She was the perfect picture of a snob arrogant girl, but no one else stayed on that thought. “If we leave things in their hands, they'll get together in twenty years, if we manage to survive that much.”

Lydia smirked devishly at her, suspicious that a good plan was about to make his entrance. “What are you suggesting?”

“That we step in and help them out.”

Lydia exchanged a look with Allison, who didn't look all too sure about it. “I like how this girl thinks.” she purred, making Allison raise an eyebrow. Lydia turned to Erica. “Tell me what you have in mind.”

 

 

Derek was waiting for his pack and the others to come to his loft, having Scott ordered a pack meeting the day before, but he wasn't expecting Erica, Boyd and Isaac to come so soon.

“The meeting is in 45 minutes” Derek noticed. “No one can be this early.”

“Well, we can” Erica replied, jumping on Boyd's lap on the couch. “Gotta pass some more time with our alpha, am I right, sweetie?”

Boyd smiled minutely and nodded, shrugging towards Derek as if saying “what can you do with her?”

Derek had the vague sensation it was a very bad idea.

 

 

In the end, _yes_ , it had been a bad idea letting them there.

“I _can_ flirt!”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Derek. Alpha. You can't.”

Derek growled low in his chest, flashing his eyes at her in rage. “I can flirt and I'm very good at it. I flirted with you when I changed you, remember?”

Erica made a disgusted noise. “ _That_ doesn't count! I just had a seizure!” she shoved at Boyd's chest. “Tell him it doesn't, sweetie.”

“Sorry, Derek, but she's right.” Boyd seemed seriously concerned about the whole question, while Isaac was the usual apatic teenager.

“Stiles also told us when you were supposed to flirt with a deputy to distract him and did a very poor job.”

Derek's patience was getting thin. “That doesn't count either.”

“Then show us, alpha” Erica prompted. “Show us how you can flirt.”

The alpha stopped dead in his tracks. “Now?”

Erica shook her head. “We're not going to look at you while you flirt _now_ with _us_. You're gonna flirt with someone else as soon as the occasion presents itself.”

Isaac snickered at that. “And with who? Who's gonna have the infamous Derek Hale flirting with him? Lydia?”

“Stiles.”

If Derek had been drinking, he'd have done a fantastic spit take, but all he did in reality was almost choke on his saliva. Not that he let them see, no. “Stiles?” Isaac echoed his thought. “As in Stiles Stilinski? The sheriff's kid? The...”

“The hyperactive spaz?” Derek ended the question on his own, blatantly ignoring the glare Erica directed towards him.

“Yes, him. You're going to flirt with Stiles” Erica stood up from the couch and walking to him, putting both her hands on his shoulders. “As soon as he gets here. Whenever the occasion presents itself. You. Will. Flirt.”

“But why?”

The were-girl didn't answer. She just gave him a very knowing smile, which Derek decided to ignore the best he could. He huffed and nodded, wondering once again if it was him who was supposed to be the alpha there. Erica patted one of his cheeks.

“Good boy, Der-bear. You have one week.”

 

 

Derek didn't attempt to flirt with Stiles during the pack meeting. He just did not.

Erica kept throwing him those looks that made him think she knew, but since he was ignoring her in favour of being his usual broody himself, he didn't really stay on that thought.

After the meeting, though, Erica and Isaac proposed a pack night all together, and the alpha didn't have time to really have a say in all of this, founding his own home under the control of a bunch of teenagers.

Derek was not taking his eyes off Stiles though, keeping track of every action the human did and every word he said, wondering if he may have his chance that evening and get done with the whole ordeal.

He was currently speaking with Lydia about a TV Show called Doctor Who, which Derek had heard a couple of time while stalking around in the BHHS, but didn't have a chance to find out what it was.

He was probably glaring to himself when Stiles did look up at him and winced, thinking the glare was directed to him. “Too many words all at once, Sourwolf?” he asked, using sarcasm to hide his nerves. “You're probably not used to it all, nor you do know what a TV show is, since _we_ bought you the awesome TV right here, but I'm not jugding, I mean, everyone is free to have a television in their living room and enjoy the awesomeness of Doctor who, but–”

“Stiles.”

“Yes?”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Woah there” Stiles frowned, looking sincerely hurt for a moment before smirking again with mischief. “You need to cool down, Grumpy Cat. Who got your panties in a twist?”

Derek almost growled at him and flashed his eyes, if it wasn't for Lydia who stepped in. “Just change topic, Stiles, it's to difficult for me to understand like this anyway.”

Stiles laughed. “Oh, okay, sorry” he apologized, then looked back at Derek. “It's just that I can't stop talking about something when I truly love it.” he laughed again. “I know, I know, I'm trash!”

Derek didn't need to feel Erica's golden eyes burn holes into his skull to know that that was a good occasion of saying something. Just, for a moment he panicked, not having flirted in a while and don't remember doing it for good deeds.

He cleared his voice, eyes still locked with Stiles. “That means I have to take you out” he deadpanned.

Stiles gaped.

Actually, not only Stiles gaped, but everyone in the room suddenly fell silent and Derek dared not to look around in fear to see all their eyes on him. Because he had just flirted with someone. Kind of.

Stiles closed his mouth and then opened it again as if he was about to say something, then closed it and reopened it. “Are you...” if Derek had been another person, he'd freak out about living Stiles Stilinski completely without words. But being the broody wolf he was, he didn't know if it was a good thing worth an internal fist bump or something bad. “Are you kicking me out of here or asking me out on a date?”

Fuck, he hadn't thought about it so thoroughly. But one risked glance at the side, and he understood that Erica did, and that _that_ , the flirting and the bet, had been her whole plan since the beginning. He felt the tip of his ears red, but tried to not care about it.

“I'm...” Derek swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. “Asking you out...” come on, just a little more efforts. He had almost done it. “On a date. I'm asking you out on a date.”

Stiles' face change color, from pale white to deep red. The blush crept under his shirt, and Derek wondered how hot would have been looking at his red flushed chest.

Scott got immediately up. “Okay, got it, no more pack night for today” he announced, overly exciting. “C'mon, everyone at home! We've all got something to do tomorrow, do we, Boyd?”

“Yeah, of course” Boyd offered. Of course it was all an excuse to leave Stiles and Derek alone, but right now? To none of them really mattered.

When the door of the loft slid closed, Stiles waited until the wolves were out of overhearing distance and bored his eyes into Derek's. “Did you mean it?” he whispered.

“The flirting?” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I meant it.”

The human let out a shuddering breath. “Why now?”

Derek shrugged, embarassed. “I made up my mind recently. Why didn't you say anything?”

Stiles smiled softly. “Too scared of being rejected.”

The alpha felt his chest ting with the sting of hurt and he got up from the couch to sit on the bed next to him, where was previously Lydia. “Well, now it's done” he tried to smile reassuringly. “What do you say?”

Stiles smiled from ear to ear. “Abso-fucking-lutely, Der-Bear!” he jumped on Derek on the next move, earning a grunt back. “Too soon?”

Derek chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah.”

 

 

“Heya, Derek.”

“Yeah, Stiles?”

“Sex _before_ the date or after?”

“What do you prefer?”

“Well, I'd rather much prefer walking funny and sore during the date, so later on you can rub all the aches off my skin with your fantastic hands and gorgeous kisses and even more sex.”

There was silence for a while.

“I'm taking out lube and condoms.”

 


End file.
